amore ma diverso
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: "Hanya karena berbeda cara memuja Tuhan, apakah kita tidak boleh saling mencintai?" BaekYeol fanficiton YAOI Terinspirasi dari sinopsis film 'Cinta tapi Beda' karya sutradara Hanung Bramantyo. Film ini akn mengudara di bioskop pd tgl 27 Desember nanti. semoga qta smua mampu mengambil hikmah dri film ini dan semoga film ini mampu mencairkan hati orang" yg beku akn perbedaan. :)


Judul : **Amore ma Diverso**

Author : KecoaLaut

Pairing : Baekhyun Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Angst/sad , Romance

Disclaimer : I have my own idea for this fiction

a/n : Terinspirasi dari sinopsis film 'Cinta tapi Beda' karya sutradara Hanung Bramantyo. Author mengangkat cerita ini menjadi versi FF karena author jg mengalami hal yg sama. Yaitu, menjalin hubungan dgn org yg berbeda keyakinan/agama dgn author. Author Islam, dia Katolik. So, bagi qm" yg mempunyai pcr yg berbeda agama, film 'Cinta tapi Beda' yg akn mengudara di bioskop pd tgl 27 Desember 2012 nanti, WAJIB qm tonton! Smoga setelah menonton film itu, qta smua bisa mengambil hikmahx. Dan smoga film itu mampu mencairkan hati org" yg 'beku' akn perbedaan keyakinan. :)

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s), gaje, Angst gagal, alur trlalu cpt, OOC, menyangkut agama, ending versi author.

1x lg ini **HANYA** FF! **TIDAK ADA** maksud atau niat utk menyinggung pihak manapun! Jgn diambil pusing! Klau ga suka ga ush baca! **I TOLD YOU BEFORE**!

PS : Ini **peacocktao** yg berubah nama jd **KecoaLaut**. (nma yg aneh). **Amore ma diverso** adlh bahasa Itali dri 'Cinta tp beda'. Dan utk menambah feelx, author sarankn saat membaca ff garing ini, dengarkanlah lagu yg merupakan soundtrack dri film 'Cinta tp Beda' yg berjudul 'Melebur Beda'. Dijamin! Itu lg NANCEP bgt! Apalagi buat org" yg mengalamix lgsg sperti author ini. T^T

Tnpa byk bacot, lgsg aj cekidot!

**Summary : Hanya karena berbeda cara memuja Tuhan, apakah kita tidak boleh saling mencintai?**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Park Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan paras yang menawan, melangkah dengan angkuhnya di sepanjang koridor kantor. Semua karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, membungkuk hormat pada sang presdir.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Meletakkan tas kantor di atas mejanya. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, dan mulai berkutat dengan setumpuk map di depannya.

Pemuda rupawan itu begitu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Membaca setiap baris kalimat pada berkas-berkas perusahaan yang ada di hadapannya. Membubuhkan tanda tangan pada berkas-berkas yang belum ditanda tanganinya.

CKLEK!

Konsentrasi pemuda itu harus terganggu tatkala seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Pemuda itu mendongak dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Pagi, Appa.." sapa Chanyeol

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Kelihatannya anak Appa serius sekali"

"Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan, Appa." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Masih berkutat dengan berkas di tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu" nasehat TuanPark

"Aku tau itu, Appa.."

"Tidak ingin menikah? Usiamu sudah 24 tahun, Chanyeol"

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada berkasnya mengerat. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan tentang pernikahan di depannya.

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu lagi, Appa!" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tersirat nada ketus di dalamnya.

TuanPark menghela nafas. Ternyata Chanyeol masih belum berubah dan masih menyimpan traumanya. Trauma dengan hubungannya yang dulu. Hubungan dengan seorang wanita cantik asal Cina bernama Xi Luhan. Hubungan yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari akan sampai pada ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol memergoki Luhan tengah bercumbu mesra dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Sehun.

Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan dan membatalkan semua rencana pernikahannya. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan paling anti jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan tentang pernikahan di depannya.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu" kata TuanPark mengalah. "Appa dan Umma akan berangkat ke Paris hari ini. Jadi, bisakah kau menggantikan kami untuk menghadiri rapar orang tua di kampus Kai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia sudah terbiasa menggantikan kedua orang tuanya saat ada acara rapat orang tua di kampus Kai, adiknya.

TuanPark menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "baiklah. Appa pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati, Appa"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus. Rapat orang tua mahasiswa sudah selesai tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kai, adiknya, memilih untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya di ruang dance. Sementara ia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus dengan membawa kameranya. Siapa tau ada pemandangan atau objek yang bisa difoto olehnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dan sampai pada taman belakang kampus. Ia tersenyum melihat taman kampus yang begitu terawatt. Pohon-pohon yang rindang. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Burung-burung yang berkicau dan terbang kesana kemari. Sungguh indah! Looks like in heaven!

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon. Sosok itu terlihat begitu bersinar di mata Chanyeol. Terlebih saat bias mentari yang menerobos melalui celah-celah daun pohon menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat sosok itu terlihat semakin bercahaya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengarahkan kameranya kearah sosok itu. Mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam dan sebanyak mungkin. Chanyeol tersenyum puas menatap layar kameranya yang menampilkan foto-foto pemuda itu.

Chanyeol mendekati sosok pemuda itu. Terkikik geli saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya, tertidur pulas. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan pemuda itu. Mengamati dengan seksama setiap lekuk wajah pemuda itu.

"Manis.." gumam Chanyeol

"Eungh.."

Merasa terganggu, pemuda yang sedari tadi tertidur itu menggeliat. Mengerjapk-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menatap bingung pada sosok yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya serak. Suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap pemuda itu.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu balas tersenyum. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Setelah perkenalan singkat namun berkesan itu, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu. Ada saja alas an untuk mereka bertemu, walaupun sebenarnya alas an itu tidaklah penting.

Misalnya saja, Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya membeli boneka kelinci. Walaupun membeli boneka kelinci bukanlah hal yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai lima jam hanya untuk memilih satu boneka kelinci.

Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Hubungan kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berani terbuka tentang dirinya pada Baekhyun. Menceritakan tentang pernikahannya yang batal dilaksanakan karena kekasihnya ketahuan berselingkuh. Menceritakan siapa dirinya. Bagaimana keluarganya sebagai umat katolik yang taat, dan bagaimana pekerjaan di kantornya yang menggunung setiap hari yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap cerita yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Hanya mendengarkan saja. Tidak ikut menceritakan siapa dirinya pada Chanyeol. Sesekali ia mengemukakan pendapatnya yang dewasa atas setiap masalah Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda rupawan itu berdecak kagum. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan, ternyata mempunyai pikiran yang sangat dewasa.

Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia tidak menyesali pernikahannya yang batal jika pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang seperti Baekhyun.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari demi hari terus bergulir, dan fase kedekatan kedua pemuda itu semakin dekat.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke taman. Menikmati pemandangan indah pada taman ini. Sebenarnya jalan-jalan kali ini bukanlah jalan-jalan biasa. Ada maksud tersembunyi dari semua ini.

Chanyeol merasa ini gila! Tapi inilah yang dia rasakan! Dia sadar dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun dan tak mungkin lepas lagi! Sehari saja tidak mendengar kabar Baekhyun, dia pasti gelisah. Dan dia sadar ini cinta!

Mungkin dia bodoh! Mengingat dia adalah seorang umat Katolik yang taat namun jatuh cinta pada orang yang memiliki gender yang sama sepertinya. Namun inilah cinta!

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Mereka mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menarik. Terlarut dalam dunia mereka. Memang lebih banyak Chanyeol yang bercerita dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali ikut berkomentar. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Mengisi kehangatan di antara mereka.

Hingga suara Chanyeol yang terdengar serius membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Chanyeol serius. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Bi-bicara apa?"

Chanyeol menatap intens pada Baekhyun. Menatap dalam pada manik mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. "Aku tau ini gila, Baekhyun. Tapi aku… aku mencintaimu"

Tersentak kaget. Itulah reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapat pernyataan cinta secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Apa jawabanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tersirat nada penuh harap di dalamnya.

Baekhyun Nampak bingung. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gelisah. Bingung dengan pemikirannya yang bertolak belakang dengan hatinya.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tau kalau aku itu seorang..'

"Baekhyun?"

"Eh?" baekhyun tersentak. Tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya gelisah. "Ngg..apa kau akan mencintaiku apa adanya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa malah balik bertanya? Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Aku mencintaimu dan tentu saja aku mencintaimu apa adanya"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Mengangguk perlahan dan berkata malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeollie"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Waktu terus bergulir. Hari demi hari terus berlanjut. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih semakin mesra. Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan ceria. Bercanda, jalan-jalan, berkencan, makan malam romantic. Semuanya mereka lalui dengan tawa dan canda. Tak ada masalah yang berarti yag mengahalangi hubungan mereka. Yah, paling masalah kecil seperti Chanyeol yang datang terlambat saat mereka akan pergi berkencan.

Mereka saling berbagi dan saling memahami satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang pandai bercerita dan Baekhyun si pendengar yang cermat. Bukankah mereka cocok?

Ada satu yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti dari Baekhyun. Kenapa setiap kali ia mengajak Baekhyun menghadap Tuhan bersama di gereja, Baekhyun selalu menolak?

Menolak dengan senyuman manisnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu saja menunggu di luar saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam gereja untuk memanjatkan doa. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menanyakan apa alasannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari libur bagi semua orang. Begitu juga bagi Park Chanyeol sang presdir perusahaan ternama di Korea.

Pemuda rupawan itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa surai coklatnya. Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Tidak terasa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah berjalan satu tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di taman belakang kampus. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

Hmm, sepertinya benar kata orang. Waktu akan terasa bergulir cepat saat kita menjalani sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama orang yang kita cintai.

"Sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya, Kris, yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya menikmati udara pagi, hyung" kata Chanyeol

Kris mengangguk paham. Kemudian memilih diam. Ikut menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Beberapa saat keheningan tercipta. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk. Hingga akhirnya Kris angkat bicara.

"Aku lihat satu tahun terakhir ini, kau terlihat lebih ceria. Lebih ceria daripada Chanyeol yang dulu malah. Kau tidak lagi menjadi sosok yang dingin dan kau sedang jatuh cinta, hm?" Tanya Kris jahil.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat. "Begitulah"

Kris berdecak kagum. Kira-kira siapakah gerangan orang yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali seperti ini? menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang hangat.

Penasaran, Kris pun bertanya."Siapa orangnya, hm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi. Hanya dengan mengingat nama Baekhyun saja sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini. "Baekhyun. Salah satu murid di kampusmu"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun? Sepertinya ia kenal. "Byun Baekhyun maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kris membulatkan matanya. "Kau berpacaran dengan laki-laki?!" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

Yah dia memang kenal Baekhyun karena dia memang dosen dari pemudamanis itu. Baekhyun memang anak yang baik, manis lagi. Hanya saja..yah Kris tidak percaya kalau adiknya akan terjerat dalam pesona Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk."aku tau ini salah, hyung. Tapi, aku betul-betul mencintainya. Bahkan perasaanku padanya jauh lebih besar daripada perasaanku pada Luhan dulu." Lirih Chanyeol

Kris menatap Chanyeol sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Asalkan kau bahagia saja. Tapi…"

"Tapia pa, hyung?" kata Chanyeol bingung. Heran melihat kakaknya yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Dia berbeda dengan kita, Chanyeol" lirih Kris

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Semakin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia…Hindu"

"MWO?!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa ini benar? Apa benar orang yang ia cintai selama satu tahun ini ternyata berbeda keyakinan dengannya? Jadi ini alasan Baekhyun selalu menolak saat ia mengajaknya ke gereja? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya? Kenapa Baekhyun menutupi semuanya?

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman dengan wajah ceria. Hoodie beruang yang ia pakai terlihat kebesaran. Membuat pemuda manis itu terlihat semakin imut. Hari ini Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu di taman ini. Di taman yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka bersatu. Mengingat hal itu kembali, membuat kedua pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah.

Baekhyun terlonjak senang saat melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Melambaikan tangannya dengan riang saat Chanyeol berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah masam.

"Kau kenapa, Yeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kenapa selama ini kau membohongiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya.

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Bohong apa? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu bersikap jujur pada Chanyeol? Tuduhan macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu, Yeollie?"

"Tentang keyakinanmu! Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ternyata seorang umat Hindu?! Jelaskan padaku, Baekhyun! Aku tau dalam agamaku pun, hubungan kita ini dilarang. Tapi aku menyampingkan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu dan mengira bahwa kau satu keyakinan denganku. Tapi nyatanya keyakinanmu berbeda denganku. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini?! Jawab aku, Baekhyun! JAWAB!" bentak Chanyeol kalap.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Tak sadar ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia takut. Takut melihat wajah marah Chanyeol yang menyeramkan. Wajah dan tatapan lembut yang biasa ada pada Chanyeol, kini sirna.

"A-aku..tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Yeollie.." lirih Baekhyun

"Apanya yang tidak berbohong, hah?! Kau menyem.."

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN BERBOHONG PADAMU, YEOLLIE!" Baekhyun berteriak. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi. Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipinya.

"Sekalipun aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Yeollie.." Baekhyun berkata lirih di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Yeollie? Bahwa selama ini dalam hubungan kita, kau lah pihak yang paling mendominasi. Kau adalah si pencerita, sedangkan aku adalah si pendengar setia semua kisah-kisahmu. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya, itu karena kau tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bercerita. Kau tidak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk itu, Yeollie! Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol tercekat. Menelan salivanya kasar. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar! Selama ini memang dialah yang menjadi pihak yang paling mendominasi. Menjadi si pencerita yang selalu menceritakan kisah-kisahnya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun, si pendengar setia, untuk ikut bercerita.

"Lagipula, bukankah aku pernah bertanya padamu, Yeollie? Saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku, aku bertanya **'apakah kau akan mencintaiku apa adanya?'** Kau ingat apa jawabanmu waktu itu, hm?"

Chanyeol makin tercekat. Tentu! Ia ingat betul apa jawabannya waktu itu.

"Dengan sangat yakin kau berkata **_'Aku mencintaimu dan tentu saja aku mencintaimu apa adanya'_** " lirih Baekhyun tersenyum miris. " **_'Apa adanya'_**. Kau tau betul kan apa arti kata itu? Mencintai apa adanya berarti menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangan pasanganmu. Termasuk perbedaan keyakinannya" lanjut Baekhyun. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun yang menangis dalam diam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat pemuda manis itu. Namun ia sadar. Dia dan Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun adalah umat beragama Hindu, sementara ia dan seluruh keluarganya adalah umat setia Katolik. Tanpa mereka sadari perbedaan itu menjadi tembok tak kasat mata yang menjadi penghalang cinta mereka.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Tanpa sepatah kata, ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya nanar. Langkahnya terhenti saat suara Baekhyun kembali tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Hanya karena berbeda cara memuja Tuhan, apakah kita tidak boleh saling mencintai?"

Chanyeol terpaku. Tubuhnya serasa dipaku dengan tajam hingga tak mampu bergerak saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk berbalik menatap Baekhyun pun , ia tidak bisa.

"Katakan padaku, Yeollie. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari mencintai seseorang yang tempat ibadahnya berbeda dengan kita?"

Chanyeol semakin terpaku. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ucapan Baekhyun mengahntam ulu hatinya dengan telak.

Benar! Apa yang salah dari semua itu? Tidak ada yang salah, bukan? Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa perbedaan itu terasa seperti tembok raksasa yang mengahalangi cinta mereka? Tembok yang sulit ditembus! Tembok yang sulit dihancurkan!

Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Chanyeol. Menandakan bahwa ia juga terluka dalam hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Baekkie. Dalam cinta tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja waktu dan keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Jadi…"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Berusaha meyakinkan hatinya sendiri akan keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Kita akhiri saja…sampai disini"

Dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Benar-benar pergi. Air matanya mengalir mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Di taman ini mereka memulai cinta. Namun di taman ini pula mereka mengakhiri cinta mereka.

Mereka menangis dalam diam. Tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Hanya air mata yang menunjukkan betapa terlukanya mereka. Terpisah karena perbedaan. Tanpa mereka sadari, setiap air mata yang mengalir, terjadi percakapan sederhana di dalam hati mereka. Percakapan yang menyatakan bahwa…

Mereka saling mencintai.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu semenjak Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun di taman waktu itu. Selama tiga bulan itu pula kehidupan kedua insan itu berubah.

Kris yang notabene adalah hyung dari Chanyeol dan dosen dari Baekhyun, tentu sangat menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada dua orang itu.

Chanyeol yang kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin dan Baekhyun yang menjadi sosok yang pemurung. Terlihat sangat kontras perubahan yang terjadi pada mereka.

Namun Kris tau, bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai. Itu terbukti karena Kris pernah mendengar Chanyeol berdoa memohon kepada Tuhan agar ia dipersatukan kembali dengan Baekhyun saat mereka berdua menghadiri 'kebaktian' di gereja setiap hari Minggu.

Kris juga pernah memergoki Baekhyun berdoa di dalam kelasnya. Berdoa dengan doa dan harapan yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Meminta agar mereka berdua kembali dipersatukan dalam ikatan cinta.

"Sampai kapan mereka mau menyakiti diri sendiri?" gumam Kris.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Chanyeol masu ke dalam kamar Kris. Entah kenapa kakaknya itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ingin membicarakan sesuatu, katanya. Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang Kris. Sementara Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Ceritakan yang menyebabkan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun berakhir?!"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris yang to the point. Sedikit mendengus saat Kris mengingatkannya tentang Baekhyun. "Karena kami berbeda! Kau tau itu."

"Perbedaan macam apa yang bisa merenggut kebahagiaan orang?" kata Kris tajam

Chanyeol tersentak. "Ma-maksudmu, hyung?"

Kris mendengus. Kenapa Chanyeol yang biasanya pintar mendadak tolol seperti ini?

"Kau bilang kalian berakhir karena kalian berbeda. Setelah kalian berdua berpisah karena perbedaan, kenapa kalian berdua jadi terpuruk seperti ini?! Kau menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan Baekhyun menjadi pemurung. Kontras! Bukankah seharusnya kalian bahagia setelah berpisah? Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kalian berdua sama-sama hancur! Sama-sama terluka! Lupakan perbedaan jika pada akhirnya itu merenggut semua kebahagiaan kalian!" tegas Kris.

Chanyeol menunduk. Apa yang dikatakan Kris semuanya benar! Perbedaan macam apa yang bisa merenggut kebahagiaan orang? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia? Berpisah dengan Baekhyun yang berarti ia terlepas dari ikatan perbedaan itu. Tapi yang terjadi justru semakin terpuruk. Semakin merindukan Baekhyun dan semakin memerlukan Baekhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai seorang laki-laki dan dia tidak satu keyakinan denganku, hyung. Bukankah itu menyalahi aturan? Bukankah seharusnya aku menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang mempunyai keyakinan yang sama denganku? Bukankah memang seperti itu aturannya, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih.

Kris menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian berkata."Tidak ada aturan ketika mencintai. Karena kita tidak akan pernah tau dengan siapa kita akan jatuh cinta"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan Kris katakana selanjutnya.

"Kau tau? Cinta membuat kita percaya bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin jika kita ingin berusaha. Cinta membuat kita berjuang bahkan untuk hal yang mustahil sekalipun. Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus mempertahankan dan memperjuangkannya. Ada dua prinsip yang harus kau pegang saat ingin memperjuangkan cinta. Yaitu, keinginan untuk bersama dan keyakinan untuk berhasil. Yakinlah kau berhasil dalam memperjuangkannya. Karena pikiranmu akan menuntun pada keberhasilan itu"

Chanyeol semakin tertegun akan setiap ucapan Kris. Ia menatap kagum pada sosok Kris. "Apa menurutmu ini adalah takdir, hyung?"

Kris mengangguk."Perpisahan itu ada karena ada pertemuan selanjutnya yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kau berpisah dengan Luhan dan pada akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun, orang yang bisa membuatmu jaub lebih bahagia. Pertemuan kalian tidak sengaja, melainkan ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan. Tuhan yang mempertemukan kalian. Bukan kalian yang meminta atau mengemis untuk dipertemukan"

Kris menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan."Cinta sejati tidak datang begitu saja. Banyak proses yang harus dilalui. Cinta akan terus tumbuh seiring dengan tertawa dan menangis bersama. Kalian pernah tertawa bersama, dan sekarang, di tempat yang berbeda kalian juga menangis bersama. Bukankah kalian itu cocok? Bukankah cinta kalian itu sudah bisa disebut cinta sejati?' kata Kris bijak.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya. Memantapkan hati akan pilihannya. Ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar Kris. Berlari untuk menemui orang yang paling dicintainya. Byun Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah pergi dari kamarnya. "Berjuanglah, Chanyeol. Karena pada dasarnya orang yang mengalami perbedaan dalam cinta, telah disatukan bukan karena keyakinan. Melainkan karena cinta"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan gusar. Berharap pemuda manis sang pemilik rumah segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK!

"Ya? Si-"

GREP!

Chanyeol segera menubruk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mendekapnya dengan erat seolah takut Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Ye..Yeollie?"

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" kata Chanyeol lirih namun serius. Terus menggumamkan kaat maaf pada sosok yang dicintainya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Baekhyun tersentak merasakan bahu kirinya yang basah. Tubuh Chanyeol yang berada dalam pelukannya bergetar hebat. Chanyeol..menangis?

Baekhyun tersenyum. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga masih sangat mencintai pemuda tinggi ini. Kedua tangannya terulur membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu , Yeollie"

Keduanya ebrpelukan erat. Menangis sepuasnya. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang terpendam selama ini lewat pelukan hangat. Lewat air mata yang mengalir,mereka saling mengerti. Bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Lama mereka berpelukan. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Aku mencintaimu , Baekhyun. Jadi izinkan aku untuk membawamu menemui orang tuaku"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau..serius?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Baiklah"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tuan dan NyonyaPark memandang tak suka pada pemandangan di depannya. Di hadapan mereka ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat.

Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Kris justru tersenyum melihat Chanyeol. 'Pasangan yang serasi' batinnya.

"Jelaskan pada kami. Apa maksud semua ini, Park Chanyeol?!" kata TuanPark garang.

Genggaman pada tangan Chanyeol mengerat. Chanyeol tau betul, pasti Baekhyun sangat takut sekarang. Chanyeol mengehmbuskan nafasnya. Berusaha tenang, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama satu tahun"jelas Chanyeol

"MWO?! Menjalin hubungan dengan sesama laki-laki?! Apa kau sudah tidak waras, Park Chanyeol?!" bentak TuanPark marah

NyonyaPark mengusap-usap punggung suaminya. Berusaha menenangkan. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan intens."Apa agamamu?" tanyanya tenang, namun tersirat nada menusuk.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan, justru harus pertanyaan itu yang terlebih dlu ditanyakan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, meminta bantuan. Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Seolah berkata 'katakanlah yang sebenarnya'.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya paksa, sebelum menjawab. "Hi..Hindu"

NyonyaPark terdiam sebentar. Menghela nafasnya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Putuskan dia sekarang, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau!" sanggah Chanyeol cepat dan tegas

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mau, hah?!" bentak TuanPark sekali lagi. Amarahnya benar-benar tersulut. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Menatap tepat pada mata sang Appa. Sama sekali tidak terbersit ketakutan sedikit pun.

"Karena aku mencintainya, Appa! Aku mencintainya apa adanya! Sebaik dan seburuk apapun tingkah laku dan keadaannya!" Chanyeol balas membentak.

Hening.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar deru nafas di ruangan itu. Menandakan bahwa ketegangan masih menyelimuti ruang tamu tersebut.

"Keluar kau dari rumahku sekarang!" TuanPark berteriak marah. Nada final yang tidak bisa ditentang. Tangannya menunjuk kearah pintu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bersama Baekhyun, dengan senang hati aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan membawa pemuda itu pergi ke luar rumah. Meninggalakn sang Appa yang menatapnya berang.

Kris mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kris saat Chanyeol sudah berada di luar rumah.

Chanyeol berbalik. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Kris memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Meletakkannya pada telapak tangan Chanyeol. Dua buah kartu ATM milik Kris. ATM yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyimpan tabungan untuk Chanyeol. "Kau pasti akan memerlukannya" kata Kris

Chanyeol menatap terharu pada Kris. Segera ia memeluk pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang itu. Walaupun Kris bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tapi justru Kris lah yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya. "Terima kasih, hyung. Hiks..terima kasih"

Kris menepuk pelan kepala Chanyeol. Melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Sekarang pergilah. Raihlah kebahagianmu dan jangan pernah melepaskan cintamu"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dengan segera ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari menjauhi rumah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah memastikan Chanyeol pergi. Kedua orang tuanya menatapnya garang. Terutama sang Appa yang terlihat sangat membencinya.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mempengaruhi Chanyeol?! Dasar tidak tau diri!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan telak di rahang Kris. Kris tersungkur ke lantai dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Kris menyeka darahnya dan menatap remeh sang Appa. "Kenapa kau begitu menentang mereka, Appa? Kenapa kau begitu menentang perbedaan?"

"Karena keyakinan mereka berbeda, dan tentunya Tuhan mereka berbeda!" bentak TuanPark

Kris bangkit dari posisinya dan mendecih."Cih! Tidak ada istilahnya Tuhan-ku dan Tuhan-nya. Tuhan itu satu hanya ciptaan-Nya saja yang berbeda! Lagipula apa salahnya mereka bersatu, jika pada dasarnya mereka mengenal Tuhan walaupun memanggil-Nya dengan panggilan berbeda!" kata Kris tajam

Tuan dan NyonyaPark terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab.

"Tidakkah kau lihat perjuangan mereka, Appa?" Tanya Kris dengan suara yang melembut. "Mereka berbeda tapi saling berjuang. Mereka terluka tapi berusaha menutupi kesakitan mereka. Mereka berbeda tapi saling mendoakan satu sama lain, meskipun mereka tau segalanya tak memungkinkan. Apa kau tidak tersentuh sedikit pun dengan perjuangan mereka?"

"Tapi aku tetap menentang hubungan mereka!" TuanPark bersikeras pada keputusannya.

Sekali lagi Kris tersenyum meremehkan. "Sekeras apapun kau menentang hubungan mereka, takdir Tuhan siapa yang tau?"

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dalam langkahnya ia tersenyum.

'Percayalah, Chanyeol. Suatu saat nanti kekuatan cinta yang hangat akan mampu mencairkan hati mereka yang beku akan perbedaan'.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di bawah pohon di sudut taman. Lagi-lagi taman ini. Taman yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka bersatu dan menjadi saksi betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang pernah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Menaymankan posisinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati setiap hembusan angin dengan mata terpejam. Tidak ingin mengusik ketenangan yang ada.

Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol yang terpejam. "Yeollie.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol membuka matanya. Menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Menurutmu apa hubungan kita akan berakhir dengan manis?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum. Menyamankan posisinya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab "Dulu, Kris hyung pernah berkata padaku **_'sesuatu yang kita perjuangkan dengan tulus dan serius akan berujung pada kebahagiaan'_**. Karena aku memperjuangkanmu dan hubungan kita dengan tulus dan serius,jadi aku yakin kalau hubungan kita akan berakhir dengan manis" kata Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit.

"Tuhan menciptakan kita dengan segala perbedaan, tapi atas kehendak-Nya jua kita dipersatukan oleh cinta dengan segala perbedaan yang ada"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia bisa hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol selamanya. Hidup bersama dalam ikatan sacral pernikahan. Bersama selamanya dengan perbedaan yang ada.

Ya, suatu saat nanti.

Saat orang bisa mengerti dan memahami tentang perbedaan

Saat orang bisa menerima segala perbedaan yang ada

Saat hati orang-orang yang 'beku' terhadap perbedaan akan mencair karena cinta.

**FIN**

**Regards**

**KecoaLaut**

**08122012**

**14 : 03**

**Cuap"author :**

Cinta yg terhalang oleh perbedaan agama itu memang sulit. Trlalu byk ditentang org. perlu perjuangan keras utk mempertahankan cinta itu. Tak jarang air mata ikut mengalir mengiringi perjuangan qta. Tp tdk ada slhx kan,jika qta saling memperjuangkan satu sama lain?

**The Last :**

Mind to review? :)


End file.
